Young Adult Reunion
by SilverStorm300
Summary: Ash and May haven't seen each other in five years. What happens when May finds herself in a similar situation that Ash faced on the very first day of his journey? / AdvanceShipping / First One-Shot! Hope you enjoy!


**OS: Young Adult Reunion**

**A/N: You know when you just have those ideas and you have to write them down so you don't forget it? Here's my first of that scenario. This one shot involves Ash and May have been split up since Ash was about 14, May was 13, but Ash is now 19, and May is 18. This one involves their reunion after 5 years, so it'll just be rather short overall. Also it will be alternating points of view between May and Ash. Oh yeah, and Ash is in his Kalos outfit, and May is in her ORAS outfit.**

**In classic style, here you go:  
Ash - 19 / 6'0"  
May - 18 / 5'6"**

**Ash's POV  
**Hey. I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum.

Ever since becoming Pokemon Master when I was 18, I've been doing great. Right now, Scott is building my own arena in Pallet Town for when I become official Kanto Frontier Brain. Until that happens, I'm traveling around all the regions and catching new Pokemon to use as Frontier Brain, since my normal Pokemon will probably be too much of a challenge for regular challengers.

Right now, I'm in Johto's Olivine City. Beautiful place, Olivine. So harmonic with the city lifestyle and the beach lifestyle. I really do like it here. I've already seen Jasmine, the Gym Leader, who barely recognized me. I guess I'm getting old, huh?

Anyways, not much has changed since that day last year. I still bring my best friend Pikachu with me everywhere I go, and he's still the same as he was when I first started my journey.

The only main thing that has changed is that I'm learning to train myself in the ways of the Aura. I realized a long time ago that I had this ability, but I never really put it to use. I haven't gotten far in my training, the most I can do now is sense people's Aura's. A notable thing about that is I can sense the Aura more strongly if I know the person well.

So I wasn't really expecting it when I felt that sensation.

**May's POV**  
Hi there. My name's May. May Maple.

I became a Top Coordinator. I won my first Ribbon Cup from Sinnoh back when I was 15, but there's more that just that to becoming one of the best known Coordinators. So, it felt pretty good when I beat Dawn, another Top Coordinator, in a Contest Battle, though that match didn't have a prize to it. Simply bragging rights.

So, at this point, rejecting the idea of traveling around the globe to model clothing, signing autographs, etc, because that kind of life sounded like too much fame and work for me, I'm simply traveling around the regions again.

Right now I'm in Olivine City of Johto. It's a beautiful place, mixing the lifestyles of City and Beach amazingly. I wouldn't mind living here, but I continue traveling.

Though I constantly think to myself that its just casual, my heart is searching for something. And not just any something, a special someone. And that isn't just anyone. My heart knows who it belongs to. I haven't heard from him in a long time, and I don't know how his career is going, nor do I think he knows how I'm doing. But that won't stop me.

I will find him.

**Ash's POV**  
"Pika?"

I just stood there, staring into space. That sensation, I knew it all too well.

It was the one I felt when I sensed someone I knew well. Though from this distance I can't pinpoint their location nor can I discover their identity, but I can sure as hell feel it.

"Pika-chu?" the mouse said a little more loudly.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry Pikachu. I feel that sensation that someone we know well is around here." I scratched under his chin.

"Pika?" he asked questioningly.

I looked into the distance. "I'm not sure yet, buddy. But we'll find out."

I walk deeper into the city in search of this person I felt with my Aura.

**May's POV**  
While I may have rejected the idea of being a Globetrotter, that doesn't stop the paparazzi.

So I decide to hide myself away in the woods. I figure they won't come after me there. I sit back, with my back against a tree, gazing into the sky.

I actually sat there for longer than I would've expected. As I got up, I accidentally tripped and hit myself hard against a tree. Nothing that hurt particularly bad or that caused damage to my body.

But it definitely angered some birds.

**Ash's POV**  
As Pikachu and I searched the city, I was starting to lose hope. The sensation remained at the same level the entire time. It didn't get weaker, or stronger. It just stayed the same.

Although, I didn't mistake the Aura of some nearby Fearow become enraged.

"What?"

I turned to the woods, and I saw a flock of Fearow rise from a group of trees. They seemed to be after something.

Or someone.

"Pikachu, let's go! We need to help out!" I said. It nodded in the affirmative as I raced towards the woods to help that person from those Fearow.

**May's POV**  
I was surrounded by Fearow. No way out. I could reach for my Pokeballs, but that would most definitely cause them to charge.

I waited, hoping for someone to help. After what seemed like a split second, I heard:

"Metagross, Mega Evolve!"

**Ash's POV**  
As I raced into the woods, I called out Metagross, hoping he could help out. As I got closer, that Aura of the person I knew grew stronger. As I entered the woods and headed for the victim's site, I finally got their identity. It was someone who I had unconsciously been searching for, for a LONG time.

"Metagross, Mega Evolve!" I held my Mega Ring up high, and its Key Stone reacted with the Metagrossite to Mega Evolve my Metagross. As it began to change form, I became sure of who it was who was in need of my assistance.

May.

**May's POV**  
That voice. It… was so familiar to me. For some reason, as soon as I heard it, I felt safe, comfortable. Like whoever that voice belonged to would protect me at all costs.

**Third Person Omniscient POV  
**May didn't really recognize the young man that had come to her aid, though she didn't really care. She just wanted to get out of this mess.

Ash focused himself on helping May first, then having their reunion.

"Metagross, Flash Cannon!"

Metagross fired a beam of metallic energy at the group of Fearow, temporarily causing them to move and focus their attention on Ash.

When they focused on Ash, however, the look in their eyes became darker, darker than anyone could imagine. They looked so angry at him, and nobody really knew why.

"That's right! Come at me!" Ash taunted. The Fearow then surrounded him, leaving him with nowhere to go.

May gasped. "Please be careful!"

Ash grinned and eyed May. '_She hasn't changed a bit.'_

He then eyed Pikachu. "This seems like that group of Spearow we met when we first set off, huh Pikachu?" the mouse nodded in approval.

"Well, whether it is or not, we'll show them just how strong you two are! Ready?" Ash questioned. Both of his Pokemon nodded, confident in their abilities.

"Metagross, Psychic!"

Metagross focused its Psychic power on all of the Fearow, keeping them in place, nowhere to go.

"Just like old times! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his best friend.

Pikachu leaped in the air, growling menacingly, then fired his signature move at the Fearow, knocking them all out at the same time and caused them to retreat.

Ash then turned his attention to May. She was focused on cleaning herself off.

"May?"

She turned toward the young man who called her name. Of course, random people knowing her name wasn't really odd anymore, but his voice seemed so familiar, she just couldn't recognize him.

"Do… do I know you?" she said, backing away slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for your help, Mr…."

"Ketchum, Ms. Maple."

"Ketchum! Well, thank you, Mr. Ke…. wait, what did you say?" she asked, slightly stunned at what she heard.

"Or, you can just call me Ash." he grinned his toothy grin.

"Ash?" May paused for a second, examining the young man. After only a couple of moments, she could indeed make out the Ash that she had traveled with, the bold, determined, hot-headed boy that she developed a crush on. He was much more fit and muscular, though the may have just come with age. He was taller - a good six inches taller than her - and he still retained all of his features that May loved about him.

During this time, Ash took his own time to examine May after five years. In that time she'd changed from a pretty girl to a gorgeous woman. Her figure retained its definitive hourglass shape, and, well, let's just say she definitely would've made an attractive model, had she decided to go that route.

"Ash! It is you!" May exclaimed happily, happier than she's been since she won her first Ribbon Cup. She wasted no more time and jumped right into the open arms of the boy she was searching for. After a running start, Ash was easily able to use the momentum from that run and lift her off the ground, spinning himself and her around several times. After setting her down, he brought her in for a close embrace, bringing her in by her waist. May affectionately placed her hands on Ash's chest. She snuggled against him, and Ash rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh Ash… I missed you so much." May said, still nuzzling his chest.

"I missed you too." Ash said, rubbing her back slowly.

So the pair just stood there, embracing in the woods, with Pikachu on the ground, watching with a smile on his face.

That loving embrace was a starting point for both of them. A new beginning. May had finally found what she was looking for. They could travel together while the arena was built.

And all was well.

-  
**A/N: So, that's one of the one-shots I wanted to do! There are a couple more coming as well. And it wouldn't be a one-shot by me if it didn't have a little action. So it did.**

**Let me know in the reviews: Should I make this a short story? If you guys show positive feedback, I might do it. Then again, I might do it anyways…**

**Look out for more AdvanceShipping one-shots! The next one I'm typing is going to be one that's a little more bizarre. Look for it!**


End file.
